


Needy

by flickawhip



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tosh likes to pull at Suzie's curls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needy

Tosh likes Suzie's curls, she likes the way Suzie pins them back when she's working, she likes the way they fall, tangled, when Suzie lets them free. She likes the way they cling to her hand when she strokes them loose and away from Suzie's face. In bed, it's no different. Tosh likes to pull at Suzie's curls, pulling insistantly when Suzie's taking too damn long, pulling harder when Suzie refuses to budge. 

"Dammit Suzie..."

"Say please..."

There's something incredibly teasing about Suzie's voice and Tosh pulls harder still at Suzie's curls, punishing her a little. 

"Please, for fuck sake..."

Suzie smirks at her, teasingly licking her lips before moving to kiss Tosh, then ease Tosh's legs further apart, settling into place, suckling fiercely at Tosh's clit, her tongue flicking teasingly lower, drawing a mewl of pleasure. Tosh's pulls turn to strokes, Suzie's curls clinging to her fingers now just as Suzie finally inserts two fingers, causing Tosh to climax without any warning.


End file.
